villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boggis, Bunce and Bean
Walter "Walt" Boggis, Nate Bunce, and Frank Bean (also known as Boggis, Bunce, and Bean) are the three main antagonists of the book and film, Fantastic Mr. Fox. After Mr. Fox steals from their farms, Bean calls a meeting between the three and plans to obliterate Mr. Fox and his family. Bean is shown to be leader of the group as well as the most intimidating and the overall main antagonist. Boggis is voiced by Robin Hurlstone, Bunce is voiced by Hugo Guinnes, and Bean is voiced by Michael Gambon. Information Boggis Walt Boggis tends to extremely hate Mr. Fox due to his constant theft of his chickens, which the foxes seem to like. His farm is the first in a three-stage plan by Mr. Fox to steal food for his family. The farm plan inititually consists of a few aged beagles, whom Mr. Fox tranquilizes with blueberries laced with sleeping powder. He and his accomplice Kylie are then confronted by an electric fence, a security measure missed in the heist plan. Fortunately for them, an opening to a closer chicken farm is available, allowing the two thieves to succeed in their plan, despite triggering an alarm. No sooner do they leave (via climbing up the still-active electric fence) does Boggis arrive, armed with a shotgun and two employees. He only finds his unconscious beagles and a single blueberry, which knocks him unconscious after eating it. Bunce Nate Bunce's food, possibly because of the goose livers, gives him a horrible temper, meaning he is constantly angry. After stealing chicken livestock from Boggis' farm, Mr. Fox and Kylie journey to Bunce's farm, where despite a series of security cameras tracks their every movement, they easily evade capture. This is due to Bunce completely ignoring the camera monitors, his back turned to them, and reading a magazine on the Alpine mountains. A considerable supply of frozen ducks and geese are stolen as a result. Bean Frank Bean never bathes or washes at all; with the result that he smells and his ears are all clogged up with wax and dirt and such things. Bean is the smartest of the three farmers, very cold and calculating. He always remains flat in his tone, but can lose his temper, when in such he would rage out of control and proceed to wreck anything within reach. He also possesses a certain degree of condescension for Boggis and Bunce upon meeting them, where he inquires as to their well-being, then continues without giving them a chance to reply. Gallery Images Bbb.jpg|The trio furious after the failure of Mr. Fox's demise. Fmf14.png|The trio's evil laugh. 4432426895 d4078c47ca.jpg|The trio as seen in the movie. 000048.jpg|The trio in the original book. Videos File:Fantastic Mr. Fox (1 5) Movie CLIP - Boggis, Bunce and Bean (2009) HD-0 File:Fantastic Mr. Fox (4 5) Movie CLIP - Pure Animal Craziness (2009) HD Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Poachers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards